Strange Destiny
by Soul-Nommer
Summary: Runningaway is never a good idea espically if you run into the strangest person on Earth. Foxy was running into the arms of a guardian angel without even knowing it. YAOI! SOROX Reviews are welcome!
1. THE MEETINGGGGGGGG

**MAJOR WARNING THIS HERE IS A LINE THAT TELLS YOU THIS SORA IS OOC AND IS THE SEME! THANK YOU AND HAPPPY READINGS! ALSO I DO NOT OWN... IF I DID DO YOU THINK SORA AND ALL THE REST WOULD BE-USES AIR QUOTES- STRAIGHT?**

* * *

He didn't want this. He was running away again. He was panting as he ran through the forest far away from the dreaded place he called "home".

He seethed in pain as has hand slashed across a low branch. "Damnit!" He screamed as he ran even harder to try and escape the calls of his name.

"_Stop please stop… don't you see I don't want to go back?" _He thought as he saw a few lights flashing in the distance before him.

His energy was diminishing. "Come on! Don't fail on my now!" He screamed as he was slowing down.

Cursing under his breath he pushed himself harder. _"Almost there." _He thought smiling just a tiny bit.

Crashing through the bushes he found himself on the ground huffing and puffing.

"He…. ght?" he heard a not so familiar voice call to him before he passed out.

**Switch POV**

Sora freaked out as he saw a beautiful person fall through the bushes. "Hey mister? You alright?" He asked him.

Not getting a response he freaked out even more. "Ohhh God don't tell me your dead!" He said, his voice giving woe.

Sora immediately fished out his cell from his pocket, and called 911.

"Hello? Umm yes I found a man passed out, and I'm not sure if he is alive or not. … Check his pulse? … O…kay. Thank you, bye!" He said and hung up .

He pressed his fingers against the blondes' pulse. Feeling something he shot his hand back. "YES He's alive!" He yelled earning him looks from the few passers-by that were up at 2 in the morning.

"But where did he come from?" He thought aloud. Looking around, and not seeing anybody coming to pick this male up he shrugged.

"Well it seems there is only one way." He thought aloud once more before hiking the surprisingly light male into his arms.

**Switch POV**

He was starting to come to again. Groaning lightly as the light hit his face he turned over and opened his eyes a little.

He closed them before opening them once more, widely this time. "OH MY GOD!" He screamed as he was faced with a brunette's sleeping face.

The brunette's nose twitched before he opened his eyes. "Ooh hey you're awake." He said smiling brightly.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He asked not in a good mood. He never was a morning person.

The brunette pouted before yawning. "It's not my fault you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk." He said defiantly.

Roxas blinked before blushing a little embarrassed. "Hey you know your kinda cute when your red." The brunette said resting his head on his arm. Roxas growled "Move so I can get out of here."

"Where else would you go obviously you were running away from something." The brunette said as he moved out of the bed.

"I mean its even obvious to me." He mumbled. Roxas was getting mad now. "SHUT UP! You know nothing about me! Stay out of my life!" He screamed at the other male.

The brunette turned to him. "I am part of your life now! Get over it!" He screamed back. Roxas was taken aback by the brunette's harsh words.

"… I'm sorry." They mumbled at the same time. The brunette looked at Roxas continuing "I mean your right I know nothing about you and you the same. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Roxas shook his head. "No I'm the one who should be sorry. I snapped at you even though you a complete stranger took me in and worried about me."He said and the brunette looked like he was processing this thought.

Without warning the brunette glomped him. "Alright we had a bad start let's start over. Hi my names Sora!" Sora said happily.

Roxas looked at Sora before sighing. "Nice to meet you Sora, my names Roxas." He heard Sora giggle.  
"What? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"My name is in yours! It's like we were destined to meet or something." He said as he pushed himself up just a tiny bit so it made them both in an uncomfortable position.

Roxas thought about it a little and smiled. "Yeah… I guess so." He said.

Sora smiled again before looking over at the clock. "OH SH-!" He cut himself off before he started to swear.

"Sorry Roxie, but I have to go to school in like… an hour!" He said zooming out of the room.

"… Roxie?" Roxas thought aloud. While Sora went who knows where Roxas looked around the room.

It was a pretty plain room, messy. A bed in one corner with a desk against the other wall. A closet near the door to the hallway.

He heard a slam and a pump of water run throughout the house. Roxas anime sweat dropped at this, and got out of the bed.

He opened the door to be greeted with a half naked Sora. Roxas blushed at this and shut the door again.

"Roxie!" He heard Sora yell as he opened the door again. "That wasn't very nice!" Sora said as he went to his closet and set out a uniform.

Roxas wasn't one to admit this on a daily basis, but he was a little bi-curious, and it was making him blush quite heavily.

"Could you put on a Goddamn shirt?" He asked covering his face with his hands. Sora looked over at Roxas and caught on to something.

Coming up to Roxas, Sora pushed down Roxas' hands and stared in his sea blue eyes. "Why does it… bother you?" He asked a little teasing laced in to his words.

"Yes! Yes it freakin does!" Roxas said and looked into Sora's slightly blue eyes. Sora surprised him by rubbing his chest slightly against his.

"You really are adorable." Sora said before backing off and skipping around to his set uniform and put the white shirt on.

**Switch POV**

Sora slightly snickered to himself as he stared at Roxas looking rather shocked. "Well it appears I can't leave you here all alone, so how about you come to school with me?" Sora asked as he started tying the tie around his neck.

"What am I your pet?" Roxas asked him slightly annoyed now. Sora only sighed as he couldn't get the tie.

"Damnit why do ties have to be so difficult?" Sora asked himself before turning to look at Roxas.

"And yes for now until your owner comes and picks you up your mine." Sora stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Now Foxy come and tie my tie." Sora almost commanded. Roxas growled at him, but came over there anyway.

"I'll do it if you don't call me 'Foxy'." Roxas said as Sora just smiled and nodded his head, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Roxas sighed, and started to tie the tie. "Now Foxy…" Sora teased Roxas, but he earned a glare and a sharp tug of the tie.

"Roxie! That hurt!" Sora whined, Roxas just waved him off, and went back to the bed.

"Get over it, you broke our deal." Roxas said grouchily.

Sora pouted, but looked at the clock and wuickly grabbed Roxas' hand. "Come on! We're late!" Sora yelled to the other as he ddraged them both out the room, and into the hallway.

* * *

**SEE I TOLD YOU OOC SEME SORA! ANYWAY WE SOUL NOM ON REVIEWS SO REVIEW, AND A NEW CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP IN THE NEXT TWO O THREE WEEKS... DEPENDS IF I HAVE A TRUCK LOAD OF HOMEWORK.**


	2. THE WALKKKKKK

**Ahhhhh its been a LONG time I know, and I am so sorry. Life has been... rough with its ups and downs and I hope by posting this chapter I will make alot of people happy.**

**Sora: "Hey NL why did you change your name to Soul-Nommer?"  
S-N: Because I truly am a soul-nommer, I eat the souls of the people that get on my nerves.  
Roxas: "Wow..."  
S-N: ...SORA ATTACK!  
Sora: "WHAT?"  
S-N: -makes Sora raep Roxas- Mwhahahahahhahahaha!  
S&R: -Secretly enjoys-  
S-N: Anyway read this chapter or beware my soul-nomming powers, and leave a nice little review, and doesn't even need to be all that nice... Oh and also if you find any grammer please correct me!  
S&R: PLEASE!**

* * *

Roxas was getting annoyed, Sora's stupid cell phone was going off every few seconds bursting "I'ma a Gummy Bear, Oh yes a Gummy Bear!"

"Sora shut the freakin' thing off before I do!" He yelled at the other male.

Sora just waved it off, "Oh shush Roxie, I'm talkin' to a very important person."

"...If that person isn't the president I don't give a rat's ass who it is, just shut the freakin' thing off!" Roxas said.

Sora pouted but turned back to his cell phone. He started to text his friend back, "Heyy Ri, I gtg new kid's got spunk."

Too bad for Sora, Roxas just so happen to be hanging around him, and so the message.

"Spunk? What the hell, Soda?" Roxas asked angrily, sure he knew he had anger management problems, but he did not have spunk.

Sora looked over at Roxas and laughed a little as he thought that Roxas looked cute when he was angry.

This caused Roxas to become even angrier. "You know what Sora, just go talk to your friend I don't give a fucking ca-" When he was about to finish his sentence Sora had kissed his cheek.

"You know, your cute when your mad?" Sora asked playing away from a blushing Roxas.

Roxas became madder than what he was before and stomped ahead.

Sora laughed again as he took his phone out. "Ri, I think I found a cute little kitty cat to play with. ;)" He texted his friend.

No long than I minute his phone went off, and he heard Roxas groan. This made Sora smile, "So who's you kitty?" read the text message.

"His name is Roxas, but call him Roxie." Sora texted back, after an afterthought he sent another text, "But do that when there are only the three of us."

He sent this text because the nickname was special.

Looking up ahead he saw ROxas looking confused, smiling Sora walked faster to catch up. Taking Roxas' hand in his, Sora lead them to the school.

Once there Sora said, "Well Roxie this is my school, and soon will be your's too."

Roxie looked up, and nodded his head, "Alright." He said simply. At this Sora scrunched his nose wanting more of a response.

Sora smirked, "Roxie you better give me more of a response or I will tickle you to death!" He said preparing his fingers to tickle Roxas.

Roxas turned around with wide eyes, unexpectedly falling right into Sora's trap as he felt Sora's fingers move across his body tickling him.

Roxas started to laugh really hard, as he was rather ticklish. "S-stop!" He said through his laughs.

Sora looked over and saw Riku. Stopping he waved over to Riku, "Riii! Say hi to Kitty!" Sora said recieving a strange look from Roxas when he said "Kitty."

"Kitty? Who the hell is Kitty?" He asked causing sorry to smile at him. "Your my kitty Roxie!" He said cheerfully as Riku started to come near them.

At this Roxas punched Sora in the shoulder and started to pout. Once Riku was near them, he said "Wow Sora you weren't kidding when you said he had spunk.

Sora shook his head, "Now Rii I'm the only one that can tease my Kitty like that."

Roxas' eyes twitched trying to decide which one he wanted to hit more. "Your both going on my "Who to hit" list." Roxas said glaring at both of them.

Sora laughed it off, but truly was still sore from when Roxas hit him the first time. "At least go softer on us weaklings." He said almost jokingly as he grabbed Ri and Roxie's hands and began for the school.

**Chapter completed**

**Arrrrragh! Such a pain I wrote most of this at the same time! And hip hip horray your wait is over!**

**R: Your really on my "Who to hit" list Sora...**

**S: :(**

**Ri: Hahahahaha!**

**S-N: Anyway review nicely flame me for all I care, I just need replies. It kinda makes me feel like NOT going Soul-Nomming on people I don't like... Yeah right.**

**Anyway review and get a internet cookie :D**


End file.
